


Honey

by zilchs



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity, Piss kink, Sexual Content, just rly gross, overall. not for the faint of heart, u heard me.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilchs/pseuds/zilchs
Summary: Mike's a weird guy. Mike's a really, really weird guy.
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Mike Nesmith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Honey

"What's this for?"

"It's water," Mike handed the glass to his curly-haired bandmate. "Drink it."

Micky rolled his eyes as he brought the cup up to his lips. "Okay, mom." 

Mike ruffled his curls and kissed him on the forehead. 

Mike's intentions weren't overly malicious. In fact, if he thought about it long enough, they weren't malicious at all. Not in the slightest. Micky barely drank any water as it was, so maybe he was doing him a favor. Mike knew he was definitely doing himself a favor. 

Micky bounded into the pad after a few hours at the beach. His skin was flushed with the warm love of the sun and had a sparkling sheen of sweat and ocean water covering almost every inch. 

Mike greeted him in the kitchen with another glass of water. Micky scowled at him. 

"You're dehydrated. Drink."

"I'm not dehydrated," Micky replied. "Look at me. I'm totally fine." He did a little spin to prove it. Then grinned like a Cheshire cat, trying to work his charm.

Mike grimaced and placed his hand on the younger boy's forehead. "You're running hotter than ever, babe. Drink. For me? Please?" He pleaded with big puppy dog eyes. 

Micky's eyes flashed with the thought of arguing more just to get his way, but instead he accepted defeat with a dramatic sigh. Mike watched his throat muscles move as he swallowed the liquid. 

That same night, Micky assumed his usual spot in bed. On Mike's lap, his knees on either side of his waist. He had one hand tangled in the mass of thick, dark hair and the other inside of the guitarist's shirt, caressing his abdomen. Mike reciprocated with placing one hand on the back of the drummer's neck, his thumb stroking stray curls. And the other hand was slipped into Micky's shorts, gently squeezing his backside. 

They kissed fervently, Micky tracing every one of Mike's crooked teeth with his tongue. He also made more than enough noise for the both of them. Groaning, moaning, whimpering, squeaking. Letting out little words of encouragement. Micky had always lived life very close to the surface. 

Micky broke away from the kiss reluctantly. Mike looked at him with his brows knitted, confused by the sudden lack of contact. Micky placed a hand on his cheek, grinning. "Just for a second, baby. I gotta take a leak." He started climbing off the Texan until Mike placed a hand around his bicep. 

Micky turned to see Mike looking at him a little anxiously. "What is it, Mike?"

"Please?" Mike's voice was barely above a whisper.

Micky's eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting up. "You really want that?"

Mike blushed crimson. He really, really did. 

They'd talked about it before. Once. Well, more like Mike admitted it very shyly and Micky laughed and laughed until Mike threw a pillow at him. 

It wasn't even that Micky was laughing at Mike. He was just more surprised by the fact that Mike liked piss in a sexual context. 

Micky's face changed to a soft expression. Almost vulnerable, but not quite. "Okay. Tell me what you want."

And so Mike stripped them both, skin crackling with excitement at what was to come. He sat up against the headboard and pulled Micky against him, his smooth back pressing against Mike's own furry chest. Micky rubbed back against him like a cat and hummed. He spread his legs wide instinctively. Mike placed one hand around his cock and the other pressed gently against his lower abdomen. 

Micky gasped at the sudden pressure against his bladder. Mike nuzzled against his neck. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just, uh," Micky stammered. "Can I go?"

Mike's breath hitched in his throat. He felt his heart pounding with desire. 

"Yes."

Micky moaned long and loud as he pissed. Mike pointed his cock away from their bodies, watching the golden stream intently. His breathing came in shallow and quick. Micky squirmed and gasped in his arms, more affected than he thought he'd be. 

For a brief moment of clarity, Mike realized what a mess this would make on their bed. They'd probably have to get rid of the mattress. But then he felt Micky replace his hand. And then he watched as Micky pointed his own cock at himself, effectively pissing up his tight belly and skinny chest. He giggled then looked up at Mike. "You like that, don't you?"

Mike didn't answer. Couldn't answer. He'd never been so aroused in his life. He felt a little lightheaded. 

Micky smiled even wider and smacked the Texan lightly on the cheek. "You're sick." He sighed happily as he finished, stretching out his long torso. He turned and kissed Mike gently, stroking the side of his face. 

Mike pulled away and looked at Micky, his eyes liquid in the low light. "Can I pee on you?" His cheeks burned red.

Micky shrugged, still smiling. "Might as well." 

Mike moved out from his place behind Micky and settled between his legs. He was sitting up on his knees and felt the wetness of the sheets on his skin. Micky lay beautifully in front of him. Stretched out, completely relaxed. He'd always been gorgeous, but now Mike saw him as otherworldly. The moonlight made the honey liquid covering his skin sparkle. 

"You're beautiful. You're so pretty." Mike breathed, taking everything in. 

"I know." Micky's voice was soft and seductive. "Now piss on me with your fat cock. I know you want to. I want it too." 

"Yeah." Mike's voice was now raw with need. He took his dick in hand and pointed it at the drummer. A thin stream of gold erupted from him. Micky laughed as it hit his skin. 

Oh, God, Mike thought. Oh, Jesus. Oh, Lord in Heaven. It felt great. It felt better than great. Wonderful. Fantastic. Feeling the relief of letting go all over this beautiful boy. And watching in awe as he got more and more soaked. He steadied himself by gripping the pillow next to Micky's head. 

He groaned as he finished, breathing hard. Micky squeaked in delight. He pulled Mike down against him, wrapping both arms around him. Mike moaned again at the slickness of Micky's body. Micky hummed, stroking Mike's hair. 

"Do I look hot covered in your piss?"

Mike lifted up, braced on his arms. He looked Micky over. Again. He was always looking at him. Always marveling at his beauty. Micky smiled placidly. 

"Yes."

"You're disgusting." Micky traced the shell of Mike's ear with his finger. "Freak."

Mike nuzzled into the drummer's neck. "I know."

Micky placed both hands on either side of Mike's face and pulled him up. "You know I love you though, right?"

"Yes," Mike kissed him gently. 

"You know..." Micky said softly, a devious smile playing on his lips. "The night's still young. And Babbitt hasn't turned our water off yet. So..."

Mike looked at him incredulously. Then devoured him in a million kisses that had the smaller boy giggling and gasping for breath.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if u read this. this is a joke . um. pee is rly funny. thank you


End file.
